


Disappear

by thatonetrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Burr also is dead inside, Canon Era, Eliza is a good wife, F/M, Frenimies more of, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hammie gets a lil whammied, Historical Inaccuracy, Jefferson isn’t a dick woah, Laf and Ham need their dad, M/M, Washingdad, actually shes the best of wives and best of women, burr is the mom friend, but he has his friends to help and his dad, but like still, did I mention Alex is having a not so great time, jefferson and James are friends to Alex, jfc this is dark, lams if you squint, like really not so great, they are good therapy friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetrash/pseuds/thatonetrash
Summary: Lafayette would stop, stretching out his hand for the others to do the same. They all stared forward as a strange light emitted from the deep ends of the forest, causing to put the group of ragtag rebels on edge.“Mon ami, are my eyes deceiving me?” The Frenchman asked to his friends.“If you mean that you see that light…`` Laurens spoke up ``W-Wait is it coming towards us?”Before the group had a chance to react, the light consumed them, leaving no trace behind.Hamilton, Lafayette, Hercules, Laurens, and Burr were sent on a mission for recon, but when they don't come back for a year, what has become of them?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a reboot of the Dollhouse fanfiction so uh y e a ig

  Thunder crashed onto the hills as 5 soldiers rode to a forest for recon, ordered by their general. These men were recognized as Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Alexander Hamilton. The men rode as they made jokes, and snarky remarks, not knowing this would be their last day before the incident that made them go missing.

 “I’m just saying, Burr, being in the field is much more exciting than doing his Excellency’s paperwork” the shorter man would groan, complaining to the very disinterested Burr.

“Ah, yes, going into a war and having a chance to die, is much better than staying safe in the general’s tent.” Burr would sarcastically respond to Hamilton. The latter would roll his eyes, continuing further in the woods.

 Lafayette would stop, stretching out his hand for the others to do the same. They all stared forward as a strange light emitted from the deep ends of the forest, causing to put the group of ragtag rebels on edge.

“Mon ami, are my eyes deceiving me?” The Frenchman asked to his friends.

“If you mean that you see that light…`` Laurens spoke up ``W-Wait is it coming towards us?”

Before the group had a chance to react, the light consumed them, leaving no trace behind.

 

* * *

 

 

 Fog consumed the mind as the 5’6 male leaned upwards, the bright colors burning into his retinas. The raven-haired male would hiss, closing his eyes suddenly, and trying to open it once more. His eyes flew around the room, discovering 4 men lying on the floor, his eyes widening as he shook them, begging for them to wake up.

“John! Lafayette, Hercules, Burr- wake up!” he yelled as he stood up, itching to fight something- someone- anyone who dared to put them in this brightly colored prison that looked like a child’s toy. Suddenly, he heard a few groans. He forced his head down to stare upon his friends, who he noticed were in fancy overdone outfits. He tilted his head in confusion until he stared down at himself.

 

He was in a soft pink, gown, sucking the breath out of him, tightly hugging around his waist. A yelp escaped the immigrant, causing his friends to look up, in horror and amusement. Before anyone could say something, once more the group was cut off, this time by a shadow looming over their bodies. Leading Hamilton to question how tall this man was, or… how small were _they?_

 

“I see the new playthings have woken from their slumber” the eerie voice echoed throughout the, what the group now realized what it was, a dollhouse. The amusement in the 4 who weren’t in a dress was knocked off, replaced with emotions of disgust, resilience, defiance, anger, but most importantly, fear.

 

* * *

 

 The General sat at his desk, writing correspondences to his wife, and others who he needed to get back to. He decided to take a break, as he took out a glass and some wine, pouring himself some. He’d bring his drink to his seat and stare off into the distance as he thought to himself.

 

_They’ve been gone for 3 days now, the mission could not have taken that long._ He thought to himself. _What if they were.. no. they could not have._ Worry panged through the general’s heart as he drank his glass, trying to reassure himself the group were fine. It was simple reconnaissance, and Hamilton and the others could handle themselves. The general nodded to himself, going back to his work, but worry still filled his heart

* * *

 

“Alexander, be careful, we do not know what he can do-“ The Frenchman warned the short male, to no avail, Alexander kept yelling. “How _dare_ you trap us in this _child’s toy_ and expect us to entertain you! We are _not_ property of yours or the British, and we are not, toys!” for the 3rd time today, yelling at their captor.

 

 Their captor did not seem happy, groaning and picking up the small male, who to him was the size of a doll. "Oh, but I think you are" he said while carefully wrapping the male in golden string, as he suddenly melted and became calm and dazed.

 

 “Let him GO!” Laurens protested as their captor stuck more golden string into a needle, not paying mind to the doll. “You all must be taught a lesson, and he will be the example.” He said, as he stabbed the needle into Hamilton’s lips, the others stopping in fear as he sewed up the feisty young man’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

 

“Who’s next?”

 

 


	2. Talk Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 dolls.
> 
> 5 dolls in over the top outfits.
> 
> 5 dolls in spots smiling.
> 
> But most importantly,
> 
> 5 dolls that reminded him of those 5 men he lost that day

 

 

A Year, a goddamn year. Had he failed those young men, so eager to fight for the war?

 

These thoughts circled his head as he strolled upon an abandoned British camp, finding an abandoned toy, a dollhouse. The general wiped it off, staring at it. The small toy seemed to have been left behind in a hurry. He wiped it down and opened the toy.

 

He almost dropped the toy in sheer shock.

 

5 dolls.

5 dolls in over the top outfits.

5 dolls in spots smiling.

But most importantly,

5 dolls that reminded him of those 5 men he lost that day.

 

  The general found it hard to keep his composure as tears threatened to spill out of his face. He closed the toy and walked back to camp with it, thoughts racing in his head, on why the British would have dolls of those 5? Were they left there to taunt the general? Is this just a sick joke? Or.. is it something more?

  The general put down the dollhouse and sighed, opening it once more. He’d stare at it and notice that his previous aide de camp was in a dress. Choking down his laughter, he’d take off the dress, leaving him in, strangely, the shirt and the pants he had on before he left. The general knew because the shirt had a hole in one of the sleeves from a fight with another solider. He’ sigh putting him back down into the plastic bed. He’d pick up a small brush, brushing his hair that was, an absolute mess. The general attempted to put it into a ponytail, but his fingers were far too big, and the aide de camp was far too small. He would do the same to the others, other than Burr, who had no hair.

 

 He’d sigh, muttering to himself “I have gone so low, as to play with dolls” he’d rub his face, taking another look at the dolls. It felt like they were there, but they weren’t, causing the general to feel even worse. He began to get up before he thought he saw a doll blink. Burr. He’d stop in his tracks to face the, what was once thought to be an intimate object.

 “Hello?” The Virginian let out the word quietly, in fear that he may be seeing things. Though, the doll said nothing. The general shook his head, leaving the tent to go discuss other matters.

 

The General came back to see Burr in a totally new position, his eyes following the Generals every step. To be honest? The General was shocked and stepped back. His eyes jumped back at the others, who still had not moved, looking as lifeless as ever. He paused, holding his head.

“My deeds have caught up with me, I am surely going insane” the general shook his head, letting out a forced laugh. He looked back at Burr, who still looked back at him. Studying the doll, there was no recognition in his eyes, but slight fear. The doll held a book, and was silent, not doing much, though, he caught that whenever he looked at the other 4, Burr would become defensive, and his body would tense.

  He decided to go to his desk, and cut a small piece of bread, and offering it to the doll. The doll looked in surprised, but tore off a tiny piece, and ate it, saving the rest for what seemed to be the others. The two maintained eye contact for a while before Burr went back to his book, seeming to allow the general’s presence. He’d chuckle to himself over how ironic it was, as he went to his desk, and continued to work.

 

The same pattern continued for a week. The General would wake up, greet the doll who was reading, sometimes reading to one of the others, handed him some bread as he walked off to meet with the soldiers or go into battle. It was just another ordinary day when the doll spoke to him.

 

 “Burr, would you like anything besides bread tonight?” he asked, deciding he may have been bored of it. In surprise, he looked up at him, almost not knowing what to say. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. The general spotted this and wondered, if this is Burr, what has happened to make him so frightened of a choice? He knew the colonel was indecisive at times, but nothing like this. He had not even talked, done something on his own, besides read, which seemed to be the only thing he allowed himself to do. The general’s stomach churned, what had happened to his soldiers that day? Though, he did not  have much time to himself with his own thoughts, as a voice snapped him out of his worry.

 

“Y-yes please- If you’ll allow it.” The doll spoke, his voice rasped, as if not talking in a long time. The Virginian decided not to dwell on it as he went to grab him some water, and a few grapes. He laid them down in front of the timid doll and sat down, as he ate his own food.

 

“Why are you so hesitant to speak?” He asked out of curiosity. This seemed to make the doll jump as he responded.

 

“I can talk more if you wish, sir-“

“no no, you may do what you feel comfortable” the general quickly said to comfort the timid doll.

Burr nodded, as he would sip the water, easing up around the General. Washington decided to ask him what had happened.

“Do you remember any of it?” He would ask, causing Burr to tilt his head. “When you and the others went missing.”

Burr didn’t have a response. “I.. Missing? All I recall is…  the headmaster.. saving- no. Hurting us. He would always call it helping, and saving, but I knew it wasn’t. The others just- would never listen to me. Then, Alexander…” He stopped talked after mentioning him. He looked down, idly holding the water, memories overtaking him that he didn’t want. He shook his head and went silent.

“I’m sorry, Burr, for upsetting you” the general said softly, to try to help the doll. He looked up in surprise when he saw the general wanting to help him “It is not your fault” he’d shake his head. The doll got up and went into his room.

 

The general sighed as he went back to work, but Burr’s words didn’t leave him.

 

What had happened to Alexander?


	3. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a month since keeping the odd toy, but is the general prepared to take on the mystery that caused his aides this pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update??? WO A H! Sorry for not updating I legit have no motivation. I have ideas spiraling in my head but like coming to writing it, I just never seem to be able to get it out right. Plus I’m super lazy lmao. Hope you enjoy

 A month had passed since finding the dollhouse. Since then not much had happened, in terms of figuring out the mystery atleast.

 Burr had opened up a small bit to the general, leaving his mind swirling with possible theory’s. Though he always decided against pushing further. The trauma was definite in his eyes (not to mention Alexander’s eyes, which he seemed to no longer have.)

 

2 weeks in and Hercules has woken up. He had followed the same pattern as Burr, not moving much and staring at the general. Though he didn’t even allow himself to read. When walking in sometimes the general found Burr soothing Hercules, consoling him. In a matter of days he had become more open to Washington.

 

Lafayette was next. Instead of like the others, he woke up, trying to serve the general it seems, sticking around the office, waiting for something to do. This put the general on edge. Many times he had asked Lafayette to do what he wanted, but it seemed he had no will of his own. (The general began to wonder if these were even the same men he sent on the mission.)

Laurens seemed worse than Lafayette. Smiling and doing nothing despite being awake. When the general drew near it seemed he had a hard time trying not to flinch, trying to be as perfect as he could.

 

 With each person awake it seemed to be a downward spiral. And all that was left now was Alexander. Alexander with his eyes containing sewn in buttons, his mouth stitched closed, and still.

 

Burr attempted to console the others, though the ones who had recently woken up seemed to be the hardest to console. The general attempted to tell himself these weren’t his 5 Men he felt close to and regarded like sons. But slight traits still continued in each of them.

He hoped to restore his boys back to normal, but after another month passed, his hope waned. Hamilton still had not woken up, and while Hercules seemed to calm now, Lafayette and Laurens still had a difficult time.

 

When it happened, he did not know. The boy was all to quiet. The noise he heard in fact was Burr. Who was crying, holding Alexander.

 

he thought of the worst. 

 

But it as he looked closer, what he saw scared him.

 

 

 

life.

 

but no real fire behind it.


End file.
